The present invention relates to a system for producing a plurality of different beverages from beverage concentrates.
Beverage dispensing systems that dispense a variety of different juices or other beverages made from beverage concentrates are known. The systems typically include a housing that enables an operator to select from a variety of different choices a specific beverage for consumption by pressing a solenoid button or the like associated with the desired beverage. The housing may contain a plurality of different containers containing the various beverage concentrates corresponding to the various beverage choices. Alternatively, some or all of the beverage concentrates may be contained in containers remote from the housing. Such remote containers, often referred to as xe2x80x9cbag in the boxxe2x80x9d, provide several benefits, such as ease of changeability of the containers and lower cost beverages.
Typically, the beverage system includes pumps contained within the housing for pumping respective beverage concentrates from the respective containers. The pump speed affects the xe2x80x9cbrixxe2x80x9d of the beverage produced from the beverage concentrate, meaning that it affects the percentage of water contained in the produced beverage and thus the quality of the taste of the produced beverage. The pump speed necessary to achieve the desired taste differs depending on the particular beverage concentrate. As a result, when an operator changes the beverage concentrate to a new flavor, the pump speed also needs to be adjusted so that the beverage produced has the desired brix associated with the beverage concentrate and thus the desired taste.
A system is provided for producing at least two beverages having different percentages of water. The system comprises: (a) a first container containing a first water-soluble compound and a second container containing a second water-soluble compound; (b) a valve assembly associated with the first and second containers for selectively receiving the first and second water-soluble compounds, the valve assembly including a valve having a first position for receiving the first water-soluble compound and a second position for receiving the second water-soluble compound; (c) a pump associated with the valve assembly adapted to be associated with a water source, the pump adapted to pump the first water-soluble compound from the valve assembly for mixing with water when the valve is in the first position and to pump the second water-soluble compound from the valve assembly for mixing with water when the valve is in the second position; and (d) a processor for signaling the pump to operate at a first speed when the valve is in the first position and a second speed when the valve is in the second position to selectively produce the first beverage and the second beverage. The first pump speed desirably is different from the second pump speed. The system desirably also includes a dispense valve for dispensing the first and second beverages. The dispense valve desirably is controlled by the processor. Each of the water-soluble liquid compounds desirably is in the form of a liquid concentrate comprising sugar or artificial sweetener or the like or, in accordance with alternative embodiments, may be in the form of a powder concentrate.
In a preferred embodiment, the system further comprises a housing containing the valve assembly, the pump and the processor, and the first and second containers are spaced from the housing. The system may be able to produce additional beverages having different percentages of water, and thus may further include additional containers, valve assemblies and pumps that may be associated with the housing. For example, the system may further include: (a) a third container containing a third water-soluble compound and a fourth container containing a fourth water-soluble compound; (b) a second valve assembly associated with the third and fourth containers for selectively receiving the third and fourth water-soluble compounds, the second valve assembly including a second valve having a first position for receiving the third water-soluble compound from the third container and a second position for receiving the fourth water-soluble compound from the fourth container; and (c) a second pump associated with the second valve assembly adapted to be associated with the water source, the pump adapted to pump the third water-soluble compound from the second valve assembly for mixing with water when the second valve is in the first position and to pump the fourth water-soluble compound from the second valve assembly for mixing with water when the second valve is in the second position. The processor desirably also signals the second pump to operate at a third speed when the second valve is in the first position and a fourth speed when the second valve is in the second position to selectively produce the third beverage and the fourth beverage. Desirably, such system also includes another dispense valve corresponding to the produced beverages.
Each valve assembly may have any suitable construction and desirably includes a knob for selecting the desired position of the valve and thus for selecting the desired container. The valve assembly may include a first inlet for receiving the first water-soluble compound and a second inlet for receiving the second water-soluble compound.